Fight Therapy
Barracks - - Outskirts of San Francisco This is the barracks area where the Autobot troops spend the time between operations. Recharge tables line the walls and in one corner is a training area for combat duels and such. A gun rack lies in another corner, and along the far wall is a holoviewer. Assorted Autobots are here joking with each other, practicing, or just simply resting. Along the back part of the wall is a long bar, stocked with various types of energon, and even a few human drinks stored on the shelves behind it. The build looks distinctly Junkion, cobbled together from spare parts here and there but overall quite sturdy. A truly oversized jukebox has been installed in one corner. A streak of white and blue whips into the barracks at Autobot City, coming to a halt in front of Sunstreaker's hab suite to reveal Blurr, CO of Autobot Intelligence and the fastest Cybertronian ever to exist. He smirks and gives the door several raps in quick succession, as he is typically inclined to do. "Hey Sunstreaker. I've got something for you." he calls out. "Thought it help you get back to yourself." There's shifting and movement on the other side of the door. Finally the door is unlocked and a half awake looking Sunstreaker opens it and looks out. He looks to be working hard to keep from saying anything that might get him into more trouble. Perhaps just standing here thinking about what he'd love to do with the blue terror should make him happy enough. Blurr is unaware of Sunstreaker's thoughts, but if he did know them, he would've been even more happy to do what he had intended to do. Which was give Sunstreaker the perfect excuse to do what he'd just LOVE to do. Grinning, he balls up a fist and takes a swing at Sunstreaker's face. "That's for me," he says with the first swing, and "And -that's- for Arcee!" he says with the second swing, which has a bit more strength behind it. Combat: You are already in that mode! Combat: Blurr strikes Sunstreaker with his For me and for Arcee! (Punch) attack! Well if he wasn't awake when he answered his door, he is now. And it's the only reason the little aft got a hit in to begin with. Stumbling back a bit, Sunstreaker blinks in surprise as if his processor is trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He reaches up to wipe the bit of Energon that is leaking from the corner of his mouth. "WHAT THE FRACK do you think you're doing?!" he snarled, his optics narrowing dangerously. Combat: Sunstreaker sets his defense level to Guarded. Wait, what? Sunstreaker hasn't punched him back yet? What's happened to him? Blurr looks surprised. "I just told you...." "Hey, come on, what happened to good 'ol Sunstreaker? Did he actually learn some -self restraint- or something? Well I never thought I'd see the solar cycle that would happen!" he laughs. Oh and then he takes -another- swing. Combat: Blurr strikes Sunstreaker with his What happened to Sunstreaker? (Punch) attack! This time Sunstreaker saw the punch coming and tried to dodge, but instead got tripped up over the door jam and stumbled backwards slightly as the punch landed. Working to keep his balance, he snarled, his teeth bared. Weighing his options he stepped out into the hallway and slammed his barracks door shut. "Are you so desperate to get your aft handed to you?" he growled. "And what the hell did I do to Arcee to make you come after me like this?" He shifts his stance, watching Blurr closely. Things have changed...he's already been warned if he steps too far out of line, he could end up in the brigg for an extended stay. Without Sides around, that's like a death sentence... "More than you realize." Blurr answers in regard to Arcee. "But it's not worth explaining to someone as dense as you, so I'm not going to bother." Really? Sunstreaker still hasn't retaliated? "Heh--you still haven't tried to hit me back. Maybe you're not as brash as I thought you were!" But he's definitely going to keep trying to shove a piston rod even farther up his aft. "Ha! My aft handed to -me-, huh? Is that how you think this would turn out? You couldn't even -touch- me unless I let you!" Heh, he might, for Sunstreaker's sake, perhaps. If it would help him vent. Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blurr strikes Sunstreaker with his Dare you to even touch me attack! Sunstreaker hits the floor with that shot and it only takes a few astroseconds for the yellow frontliner to come right back up. His optics have shifted to a lighter blue and his armor has suddenly pulled in around his vital systems. Energon dribbles from his nose and his mouth but he ignores them as he seems to shift protocols from passive to aggressive. His next move might have been anticipated, then again, maybe not. Combat: Sunstreaker misses Blurr with his Take that Jerk (Pistol) attack! Combat: Sunstreaker (Sunstreaker) used "Pistol": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Oh it was anticipated, all right! Blurr moves and thinks so fast, it requires his senses to be quite acute. He jumps out of the way when Sunstreaker fires up on him with a pistol. "I told you, you can't even -touch- me!" he continues to taunt. "C'mon, you're Sunstreaker...you can do better than -this-!" Combat: Blurr takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sunstreaker looks completely deadpan. "I don't have to prove myself to you, you little blue aft hat. You're nothing but a common spark plug trying to be like the big bots. Cept you can't measure up...no matter how fast you run, you just can't catch up to the likes of me and Sides who've been on the front lines longer than you've been playin this game..." He shoves his pistol into subspace and wipes the energon from his mouth. "So what's your game? You think you can be all hot to pop with the big boss's off planet hmmm? Decided to show me who's boss or somethin?" He moves and shifts in the hallway, observing, watching...calculating. Oh no, but it isn't that all. But Blurr wouldn't reveal his true motives, in fact, he almost never does! Sunstreaker's words don't faze him at all, though. "Prove myself? Ha, you think this is about proving myself? I don't have to prove anything to anyone, Sunstreaker. I'm the greatest racer of all time, and the fastest Cybertronian ever. -No one- can keep up with -me-. Not even you--look at you now!" He keeps darting about, and is difficult to keep track of. "The front lines? Pfft! I -determine- what happens on the front lines, pal. I decide whether you have the element of surprise or not, or who's outnumbered and outgunned. "Oh, what's my game, huh? Why don't you take a guess?" he replies, smirking. "Let's see how smart you brutish types can get!" "I'll give you a hint though--your first guess was -wrong-." Combat: Blurr takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Sunstreaker smirks finally, "Oh, so what you're saying is if you wanted to you could use your 'position' to get someone killed just by making sure they didn't get the intel they needed or put them in the wrong place at the wrong time. Wow, that's..fantastic. Good to know you little dweebs from intel have got our backs. Maybe next time we'll just let the Cons walk on through the front lines and have some fun with you before we decide to fight back..." Sunstreaker keeps himself more or less in a way that will keep Blurr from coming up behind him and then yawns. "You're boring me. And I know what you're doing. You wanted me to do it weeks ago. You wanted me to fight you...so I could get back to my 'old self' and 'fix' whatever was wrong with me. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Only thing is...I want to know what the hell you think I did to Arcee to make you want to retaliate against me." Combat: Sunstreaker takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "And that is the correct answer!" Blurr laughs, sounding somewhat like a gameshow host. "I didn't say anything about fixing, and I didn't say anything was wrong with you! And this has nothing to do with Arcee. Well, only that second punch did, because she asked me to. But you like that sort of thing, don't you? It's only boring because you can't seem to hit me." he chuckles. Heh, now there is some of the typical arrogant snark. He's already acting more like himself. "See? I'm just trying to encourage positive interactions, and improve morale." Now just to bother the frontliner, he tries to dart behind him. Combat: Blurr compares his Agility to Sunstreaker's Agility: Success! There's a sigh of exasperation and look of fed up on the frontliner. "You woke me up for THIS?!" He turns to walk back to his room, "Go bug someone else. Besides, good thing I started recording this before I opened the door. Not sure your superior officer's gonna be real happy with you when he sees this." With that he smirks slightly from the corner of his mouth. "Oh, and tell Arcee...she can just bite my aft..." He shoves open the door to his quarters and heads back inside. "Now go frag off somewhere else...." Combat: Sunstreaker takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "You bet!" Blurr laughs at Sunstreaker's exasperation, then watches with satisfaction as the mech storms off back to his hab suite. Oh, he recorded it? Great! Now he can even prove that his tactics were effective, and that he was right that 'Streaker just needed some time to himself. It probably won't be long before he'll get his weapons back. "Sure thing, mech!" he laughs. "I'll tell her!" He turns away and starts back to his office in the Intel department. "...and you can thank me later." There's a grumble of frustration and the slam of a door as Sunstreaker disappears back into his bunk... "Fragger..."